


at least out loud (they won't say it)

by cchascona



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Emotional Constipation, Mutual Pining, Tumblr Prompt, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bodhi deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchascona/pseuds/cchascona
Summary: Cassian and Jyn refuse to deal with their feelings post Scarif, and Bodhi has had enough of it
Relationships: Cassian Andor & Bodhi Rook, Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Bodhi Rook, rebelcaptain
Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848121
Comments: 24
Kudos: 66





	at least out loud (they won't say it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScratchConlon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScratchConlon/gifts).



> Written for my friend Libby, or [queenofbrooklyn](https://queenofbrooklyn.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, who sent me the great prompt "did I say that out loud?" on tumblr, and I liked it so much I actually worte two fics about it. Thank you for sending me this, and for all the support!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

After surviving Scarif, one would think that any mission involving the surviving members of Rogue One would go as smoothly as possible, a guaranteed success. 

Well, Bodhi thought bitterly, one would be _wrong_.

Cassian and Jyn were still fierce soldiers and formidable fighters but there was something… _off_ about them now. The easy communication, the silent understanding they seemed to have mastered before Scarif was now gone, being replaced by awkward silences and elusive looks that lingered heavily between them, and it seemed like they couldn’t find their way around it.

The thing about tenderly embracing someone in a exploding beach in the middle of a battle, hoping that it would make up for all the words left unsaid as you both serenely and gracefully accepted your untimely death, is that if you survived, well you had to actually face each other and all the words left unsaid between you.

Which meant _talking_ to each other.

Something that Cassian and Jyn were definitely _not_ good at. 

It had been actually kind of funny, at first. Lots of blushing, stammering, and ridiculous measures to avoid being in the same room alone. But that was when they were still recovering on base, but since they had been cleared to get back on the field, it had become a liability. 

Now, they were all back in their ship, on their way back to base after barely making it out alive of a reconnaissance mission that any rookie could have completed with their eyes closed. Apparently, Jyn had blown their cover and acted without getting permission from her superiors, and Cassian had been too slow to react, and now each was accusing the other of jeopardizing the mission, both yelling from the top of their lungs from opposite sides of the ship, oblivious to the stares of their squadmates. 

_Well, at least now they are talking,_ Bodhi thought nervously, _but all of this could have been avoided if they’d just kiss each other already._

Suddenly, a deathly silence fell upon the ship and Bodhi felt all of the squad’s eyes turned to him. Some were trying to hide their nervous giggles behind their hands, but most just seemed shell shocked, their eyes ready to bug out of their sockets. 

Realization hit him like a brick wall at the same time panic started to boil in his gut.

“Did I - _did I say that out loud_?” he managed to squeak out, his voice pitched higher than ever.

All of the color had drained out of Cassian’s face, who seemed to be on the verge of having an aneurysm, and Jyn was fixing Bodhi with the most vicious look he’d ever seen, not even in Eadu had she looked this angry.

Before Bodhi could do anything - jumping out of the ship seemed very reasonable - Jyn stomped out, heading to the armory and Cassian walked very stiffly towards the cockpit, both without saying another word. 

As soon as they were out of hearing range, several members of the squadron busted out laughing, as Bodhi’s mortification grew stronger.

“I promise to be sad at your funeral, man” Melshi said laughing, clasping him on the shoulder.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge shout out to fanartist and fanfict writers out there, thank you so much for all the joy you've brought us during this shitty times.
> 
> Please leave behind a comment letting me know what you think, and you can always talk to me on [my tumblr!](https://eatsleepandsing.tumblr.com/)


End file.
